


Come Along

by rodenn



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"zerrie au where zayn posts covers on youtube and perrie sees his videos and invites him on tour thanks!!" - anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in a little while and this idea just didn't flow, sorry.  
> I didn't know what to do for a title so it's eh

“Girls! Come here, quickly!” Perrie yelled from their little kitchen in the tour bus, leg jumping slightly, most likely from the excitement of their first show tomorrow, which is why she is awake at 2 in the morning.

“What is it now?” Leigh-Anne jumped from her bunk, eyes heavy with sleep, slowly making her way towards the small table, shaking Jesy and Jade as she passed by. 

“Why can’t you go to sleep? Like a normal person.” Jesy rolled from her bunk, slowly, making her way towards her two band mates, dragging Jade along with. Jade said nothing, arms crossed over her chest, scowl placed on her face from being disturbed in her much needed sleep.

“You guys have to check this guy out, he is amazing!” Perrie turns the laptop around, after pressing play on the video, watching the girls’ reactions. The voice coming through the speaker sounds angelic, the boy hitting all the right notes, even the high ones, never missing a beat. 

“Who is he? More importantly, why are you showing us this?” Jesy’s nails clicked against the hard

wood, eyes trailing from the screen to the blonde jumping slightly in her seat.

“I think we should invite him onto the tour. We don’t have an opening act for some dates and maybe he could be it.” Perrie’s smiled turned wider with each word, proud of her plan. Her blue eyes trailed from girl to girl, watching them process the information, her face dropping as she saw the almost negative reaction, she continued, “I mean he is good, and has a lot of subscribers on his youtube account, and we would be helping him out because it seems he wants to do this, and did I mention he is really, really, good?”

“I don’t know, Per, I mean how would we contact him?”

“I could do it, I mean, he follows our twitter so I could message him on there. Please, girls?”

Leigh-Anne sighed, “Okay, he get him here and we will talk about it then. I’m going back to bed, which all of you need to do, big day today.”

Perrie was the last to slide into her bunk, excited to meet the boy called Zayn.

-

Zayn had joined the girls on the tour a few days later. Since it was Perrie’s idea, the girls let her deal with explaining everything after he was approved. The two became inseparable, wherever he was, she was trailing behind and vice versa. The crowds adore him, singing along with, swaying with the sound of his voice.

"You were so good!" Perrie’s eyes brighting, her face flushed from the show, and maybe Zayn.

"Thanks, you girls smashed it, especially you." And if Perrie’s flush got deeper at that sentence, only she would know. 

"Only a few more shows left, then you go back to Bradford." Her face dropped, his mind slowing down, the reality of the situation hitting her. He would go back to his home and she back to London until the next location called her attention. All this time they spent together will be gone, possibly never to happen again. 

"Yeah, but you have my number, right? You can call me anytime. I could join you for another tour or us two could just hang out together sometime, when your free?" Zayn’s eyes held hope, his hand shaking slightly.

"Yeah, that could happen, anytime." Keep your cool, Perrie, don’t mess this up, she was telling herself. This could actually work out.


End file.
